


Дороже злата

by MasterIota



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bat Family, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Обычно драконы спят на своих сокровищах. Сокровища Брюса спят на нем.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Precious Than Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273611) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



Альфред надеялся, что юный мастер выберет золото.

Его родители оба выбрали золото, в конце концов. В пещерах, служивших им домом, уже имелась внушительная коллекция, и окрестные города-государства до сих пор ежегодно присылали золотую дань — некому было остановить их. Снабдить юного мастера количеством золота, достаточным для поддержания здоровья и настроения, было бы сравнительно нетрудно. К тому же золото было удивительно просто содержать.

Оно обладало неприятным свойством привлекать воров, но юный мастер входил в пору зрелости, и любой, кто посмел бы прийти к пещере, столкнулся бы с драконом, совершенно готовым к защите своего сокровища. Более того, Альфред считал и самого себя достаточно внушительным стражем.

О, с золотом было бы так легко.

В те дни Альфред просто надеялся, что юный мастер выберет хоть что-нибудь. Он почти вошел в пору зрелости, и если не осознает теперь, не восполнит потребность в сокровище в ближайшее время, то уже никогда не сможет сделать выбор. А драконы, которые не собирают сокровища, имеют печальную склонность с годами терять рассудок, поскольку не имеют цели в жизни. Альфред не горел желанием предать таким образом свой долг.

Просто... В конце концов, он не имел соответствующих навыков. Много, много лет назад его наняли, чтобы поддерживать связь между драконами Готэмских Гор и людьми, населившими их. И чтобы сделать эти пещеры удобнее для живущих в них.  
Он умел это — и делал.

Он никогда не думал, что хозяин с хозяйкой оба улетят, чтобы сразиться за свою территорию, — и не вернутся. Он никогда не думал, что ему придется растить их дитя в одиночестве.

Альфред очень боялся, что, сколько бы он ни пытался, он не справится с этим. Совсем.

 

Альфред всегда беспокоился, когда юный мастер улетал патрулировать свою территорию. Простительная слабость, с учетом всех обстоятельств.

В любом случае, однажды его смятение не сошло на нет с возвращением юного мастера — юный мастер что-то бережно держал в когтях. Что-то, к чему он встревоженно приглядывался...

— Это ребенок? — требовательно спросил Альфред.

Юный мастер с облегчением поднял взгляд:

— Ох, Альфред, слава... Мне нужна помощь. Не знаю, что с ним не так. Я дышал на него всю дорогу, но он все еще такой тихий...

Это был ребенок. Маленький мальчик, если конкретнее. Юный мастер уже отпустил его, но он все еще лежал, свернувшись клубочком. Альфред не заметил никаких ран, но одежда мальчика была пропитана полузасохшей кровью.

Альфред вздохнул и опустился рядом с ним на колени.

— Здравствуйте, — мягко сказал он. — Я просто осмотрю, юный сир, хорошо?

Возможно, мальчик мелко кивнул — он дрожал слишком сильно, чтобы Альфред мог быть уверенным.

Он быстро осмотрел мальчика, прежде чем подняться на ноги и взглянуть на юного мастера.

— Физически он в порядке, но, несмотря на то, что драконье дыхание отлично справляется с обычными ранами... Боюсь, против последствий шока оно бесполезно.

— Но он будет в порядке? — встревоженно спросил юный мастер.

— Со временем, — Альфред пронзительно посмотрел на него. — Теперь скажите, что вы не выкрали бедного мальчика, ради всего святого.

От удивления юный мастер встал на дыбы.

— Я нашел его! Мост через ущелье в нескольких милях отсюда, он обрушился. Должно быть, когда караван был на середине пути, — он ткнулся в мальчика носом, и тот потянулся навстречу теплу, — он был единственным, кого я нашел еще...

Он запнулся и опустил виноватый взгляд на мальчика. "Еще живым", — закончил за него Альфред, стыдясь своего предположения.

— В таком случае вы поступили правильно, юный мастер. Вы нашли виновника?

Глаза юного мастера потемнели, из ноздрей вылетело несколько искр.

— Зукко. Он вернулся как раз в то время, когда я приземлился, — он издал низкий грудной рык. — Я позаботился о том, — он снова ткнулся носом в мальчика, — чтобы он больше тебе не навредил.

С учетом шока тепло драконьего дыхания серьезно поможет ему, но, возможно, одеяло подойдет не хуже. Альфред с удовольствием пожертвует до поры до времени одним из своих. И, конечно, нужно что-нибудь на ужин. Юный мастер мог питаться раз в неделю или около того, но мальчику понадобится другое.

Альфред поспешил вернуться с одеялом.

— Я Альфред, — сказал он, бережно укутывая мальчика.

Теперь тот дрожал меньше.

— Дик, — тихо сказал мальчик, поднимая взгляд на темного дракона, все еще встревоженно склонявшегося над ним. — Кто вы?

Юный мастер сказал ему. Альфред дал мальчику возможность попробовать повторить длинный ряд слогов, помня, что он сам пытался сделать это годами. Некоторые драконьи имена просто не предназначены для человеческого языка.

Дик споткнулся на первом слоге с шипением посередине.

— Брюс, — решил он. — Я буду звать тебя Брюсом.

Юный мастер не выглядел недовольным, и Альфред предположил, что вопрос решен. Возможно, он даже найдет в этом некоторые плюсы.

 

— Сегодня ты собираешься в город, не так ли?

Альфред поднял взгляд от завтрака, который готовил.

— Я намеревался, — согласился он и, кивнув на их все еще спящего гостя, уточнил: — Вы хотите, чтобы я изменил планы?

Альфред не был действительно уверен в том, насколько долго Дик пробудет с ними и что для него планировал юный мастер. По-видимому, Дика потребуется отвести в один из городов-государств. Принадлежащий сиру Гордону, например, — в их ситуации этому человеку можно было бы доверять, и, к тому же, его город был ближайшим. Но юный мастер мог счесть, что мальчику, для начала, полезно будет провести несколько дней в относительном одиночестве.

Юный мастер покачал головой.

— Я просто подумал принести тебе золота.

— Благодарю, было бы очень мило с вашей стороны.

Мог ли он надеяться, что юный мастер начал относиться к золоту более собственнически? Но юный мастер вернулся с гораздо большей суммой, чем Альфреду могло бы понадобиться.

— Я хотел бы заметить, что это излишне.

Юный мастер посмотрел на него, широко распахнув синие глаза.

— Но тебе понадобится больше обычного, чтобы купить вещи для Дика.

Альфред начинал слегка беспокоиться.

— Еду на несколько следующих дней, вы имеете в виду? — осторожно спросил он.

Юный мастер кивнул и продолжил:

— Одежду, постельные принадлежности, конечно, и все, что ему понадобится. Может быть, игрушки? Он ведь достаточно мал, чтобы еще играть в них, не так ли?

Чувство тревоги нарастало.

— Но на какой срок он остается, по вашему мнению?

Юный мастер, кажется, смутился от этого вопроса.

— Он останется.

— Конечно, — согласился Альфред, — но на какой срок?

Хвост юного мастера взволнованно дрогнул, когда он повторил:

— Мальчик останется. Его родителей больше нет. Он останется.

— ...навсегда? — спросил Альфред, чувствуя, как от дурного предчувствия скручивает живот.

Кажется, это слово каким-то образом успокоило юного мастера.

— Да, — сказал он с облегчением от того, что Альфред понял.

Альфред взмолился: пусть это не будет тем, о чем он подумал.

— Детям необходимо быть рядом с другими представителями их вида, — осторожно заметил он.

Юный мастер, кажется, смешался.

— Я не был, — заметил он.

И посмотрите, чем это обернулось, безнадежно подумал Альфред.

— Кроме того, здесь ты.

Навряд ли Альфред мог заменить собой всю полноту человеческого общества, особенно с учетом его собственной истории.

— Он не может остаться, — мягко сказал Альфред.

Юный мастер приподнял крылья в бессознательной попытке казаться больше. Хвост хлестал из стороны в сторону.

— Он останется.

— Я остаюсь? — раздался тихий голос. В какой-то момент их разговора Дик проснулся и теперь переводил взгляд с одного на другого. — Правда?

— Только если вы хотите, — сказал Альфред в последней попытке спасти ситуацию.

Мальчик обхватил лапу юного мастера обеими руками и прильнул к нему:

— Спасибо, Брюс.

Юный мастер — мастер Брюс, подумал Альфред со вздохом — прикрыл его крылом в защитном жесте. Ладно, решил Альфред, есть и светлая сторона. По крайней мере, мастер Брюс выбрал свое сокровище.

Но это определенно не то, на что Альфред рассчитывал.

 

Ситуация была запутанной... по ряду причин. Во-первых, драконья пещера — не лучшее место для воспитания детей, и, во-вторых, склонность к сбору живого сокровища редко заканчивалась хорошо. Для дракона, в первую очередь, —и для вовлеченных людей.

Но в течение четырех лет мастер Брюс не приносил домой больше никого, а мастер Дик выглядел достаточно счастливым. Альфред изо всех сил занимался его обучением, мастер Брюс с удовольствием наполнял пещеру оборудованием, помогающим мастеру Дику поддерживать акробатические навыки, и другими необходимыми или желанными вещами. Он даже перестал так сильно протестовать против того, чтобы мастер Дик присоединялся к Альфреду в походах в город, несмотря на то, что каждый раз не находил себе места, пока они не возвращались.

Альфред надеялся, что, наняв для обучения мастера Дика боевым искусствам леди Гордон, воительницу, не менее талантливую, чем ее знаменитый отец, он облегчит тревоги мастера Брюса. Однако со временем он заметил, что мастер Брюс начинает считать своей и леди Гордон. Это было во всех смыслах тревожащим.

Именно поэтому первой реакцией на вид мастера Брюса, вернувшегося с патруля, бережно удерживая в когтях бешено мечущуюся фигурку, было облегчение: это не леди Гордон. Ее похищение привело бы к конфликту с городом сира Гордона, по меньшей мере.

Второй реакцией был стыд за первую и возрастающая тревога. Он прокашлялся.

— Мастер Брюс!

Мастер Брюс с виноватым вздохом освободил мальчика из когтей — тот выбрался из его хватки, едва когти разжались.

— Ладно, я извиняюсь! Больше не повторится!

— Я не разозлился, — сказал мастер Брюс.

— Угу, это ты сказал как раз перед тем, как схватить меня и утащить в свою пещеру, чтобы сожрать!

У Альфреда начала болеть голова.

— Что происходит?

— Я нашел его в Нэрроуз, — сказал мастер Брюс.

Нэрроуз. Заполненная преступниками дыра, почему-то все еще считавшаяся городом-государством. Защищая ее, погибли родители мастера. Головная боль нарастала.

— В Нэрроуз много маленьких мальчиков. Могу я спросить, чем этот привлек ваше внимание?

— Я верну! — быстро сказал мальчик.

Его взгляд то и дело устремлялся к выходу из пещеры, и Альфред был абсолютно уверен, что от попытки побега мальчика удерживает только мастер Брюс, перегородивший собой большую его часть.

— Город установил для меня новый карниз, — пояснил мастер Брюс. — С медными деталями. Джейсон украл одну.

Альфред посмотрел на мальчика. Его испачканная одежда широко растянулась вокруг довольно внушительного фрагмента карниза.

— Я есть хотел, — пробормотал Джейсон, защищаясь. — Эта штука кормила бы меня месяц. Ты ее еще даже не видел и не будешь по ней скучать... Ну, я так подумал.

В любом случае, кража у дракона требовала определенной твердости характера.

— Могу я надеяться, что ваше возмущение вызвано внезапным желанием заполучить медь?

Надежда Альфреда на это была совсем, совсем крошечной, но он все еще был обязан попробовать.

— Меня не волнует медь, — небрежно сказал мастер Брюс. — Ее он может оставить себе. Но там он замерзал, Альфред, и он ужасно голоден. Я не мог оставить его в Нэрроуз.

Пещера, как и большинство драконьих жилищ, была неестественно теплой. Погода снаружи, стоило признать, теплом не отличалась.

Мастер Дик, появившийся в какой-то момент обсуждения из бокового прохода, вцепился в Джейсона.

— Теперь ты останешься здесь? Здорово!

Взгляд Джейсона метнулся от него к Альфреду и мастеру Брюсу.

— Останусь здесь? То есть ты не собираешься меня есть?

— Конечно, нет, — сказал мастер Брюс.

— Брюс не ест людей, — сказал мастер Дик, явно напуганный.

— Тогда зачем я здесь?

— Здесь замечательно! — откликнулся мастер Дик. Что, угрюмо подумал Альфред, не отвечает на поставленный вопрос. — Альфред готовит лучшую в мире еду, Барбара учит меня сражаться, и у меня здесь куча здоровских тренировочных снарядов, пойдем, покажу... — мастер Дик потащил Джейсона за собой.

— Его родители умерли, — сказал мастер Брюс, как только они скрылись. — Ему нужен дом. А ты продолжаешь говорить, что Дику нужна компания, — он посмотрел им вслед. — Он выглядит счастливым, ты не думаешь?

Долгую секунду Альфред смотрел на мастера Брюса — прежде чем прошествовать к кухонной зоне. Возможно, если ужин будет хуже обычного, Джейсон будет не так расположен остаться, и Альфред, наконец, сможет вбить в голову мастеру Брюсу, что именно тот делает не так.

 

Джейсон вынужден был признать: тренировочные снаряды Дика действительно были что надо. Даже с учетом всего его опыта, связанного с проникновением в усадьбы Нэрроуз, даже с учетом того, что он был старше Дика как минимум на пару лет... Джейсон не мог и половины того, что Дик показывал на снарядах.

И он не был уверен в том, насколько серьезно нужно принимать предложение Дика научить его.

Впрочем, его внимание привлекло другое.

Книги.

Небольшая стопка, лежащая в углу комнаты. Возле сундука. В котором, возможно, хранилась одежда и одеяла, выглядевшие ужасно подходящими для того, чтобы сделать из них гнездо. Но книги — Джейсон не мог противостоять притяжению.

У мамы не было возможности толком его выучить, но, когда она была младше, у ее семьи была лучшая жизнь, так что хотя бы чтению она его научила — по изорванной книге, которая осталась с тех времен.

Эти ничем на нее не походили.

— Альфред пользуется ими, чтобы учить меня истории и всему такому, — радостно сказал Дик за его спиной. — Ты любишь читать?

Джейсон напряг плечи, готовясь защищаться, но Дик не выглядел... насмехающимся.

— Когда есть возможность, — наконец ответил Джейсон.

Улыбка Дика была ослепительной.

— Отлично! Тогда у Альфреда наконец будет достойный ученик. Я никогда не могу высидеть столько, сколько он хочет.

С учетом тех кувырков, которые Дик показывал всего минуту назад, Джейсон мог в это поверить.

— А когда ты прочитаешь все эти книги, Брюс купит тебе еще, я уверен.

Джейсон настороженно посмотрел на него:

— А что конкретно он от нас хочет?

Дик пожал плечами.

— Альфред думает, что мы — его сокровище, но я не думаю, что два человека на сокровище тянут. А ты?

— Не знаю, с чего ты взял, что я хоть что-то знаю о драконьих сокровищах.

— Справедливо, — Дик сделал сальто назад и, поймав себя руками, оказался стоящим на голове. — Думаю, ему одиноко.

— ...хах, — Джейсон снова огляделся в пещере.

Она выглядела уютной. И здесь было тепло, в противоположность его норе в Нэрроуз. И все эти книги — манящие, ждущие, пока он до них доберется.

— Ужин!

Дик перекувырнулся, снова оказавшись на ногах, сверкнул в сторону Джейсона очередной улыбкой и побежал к дверям. Джейсон последовал за ним после секундной заминки.

Ужин был вкуснейшим.

— Я совершенно уверен, что это лучшая еда в моей жизни.

Джейсон не знал, почему старик от этого огорчился. Он не говорил с набитым ртом или что-то вроде того.

— Я же говорил, что будет отлично, — сказал Дик. — Так ты останешься, правда?

Дракон... Брюс... поднял на него взгляд.

И, ну да, Джейсон не хотел бы разочаровать дракона. К тому же, это, честно говоря, в любом случае было лучше, чем любое его будущее в Нэрроуз.

— Ага. Я останусь.

Старик вздохнул.

 

К третьему случаю Альфред вынужден был признать, что это закономерность. По крайней мере, этот мальчик не сопротивлялся, а, наоборот, сидел почти без движения в защитной клети драконьих когтей.

Когда мастер Брюс бережно отпустил его, хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: это не голодающий уличный ребенок.

— Я полагаю, это лучше, чем похищение принцессы, сир. Было бы неловко настолько следовать клише.

Мальчик сложился пополам и заметно поежился, когда Альфред внимательно посмотрел на него. Непереносимость полетов или что-то другое?

— Рад встретить вас, мистер Пенниворт.

Бедный ребенок был невыносимо бледным, не говоря уже о лихорадочном румянце на его щеках... Остальное дошло до Альфреда позднее.

— Я вижу, мастер Брюс уже поведал вам обо мне. И вы вполне можете звать меня по имени, юный сир.

— О, нет. Я слышал о вас от нескольких торговцев, пришедших из Готэма... — мальчик оборвал самого себя, краснея еще сильнее. — Но... Ох. Не думаю, что вам это интересно. Я Тим, кстати говоря.

Кажется, эта речь стоила ему слишком дорого — мальчик зашелся в приступе отрывистого, сухого кашля, и Альфред поморщился, узнавая звук.  
Мастер Брюс встревоженно навис над мальчиком, выдыхая на него теплую, исцеляющую энергию.

— Тим болен, — сказал он Альфреду. — Дыхания недостаточно. Ты знаешь, как это бывает с болезнями.

Альфред знал. Именно поэтому они оба тряслись над мальчиками, когда те заболевали. Альфред улыбнулся Тиму, признавая поражение:

— Хорошо. Я уверен, что вы почувствуете себя лучше, когда устроитесь в тепле и съедите суп.

Тим поспешно подхватил кожаный рюкзак, которого Альфред до этого не замечал, и шагнул к нему.

— Спасибо, ми... Альфред.

Когда он приблизился, Альфред смог лучше разглядеть украшение, приколотое к его слишком тонкому плащу. Герб Дрейков. В этом есть определенная ирония, мрачно подумал Альфред, для мальчика, привлекшего внимание дракона...

— Тимоти Дрейк? — неверяще уточнил он

Мальчик заледенел.

— Да, сир.

Мастер Брюс предостерегающе заворчал, но Альфред проигнорировал его.

— Мне казалось, что вы — единственный наследник вашего рода.

— Я был, — подтвердил Тим. — Но отец недавно женился во второй раз, и моя мачеха достаточно молода для того, чтобы новый наследник не стал проблемой. В любом случае, я никогда не был... тем, что хотел отец. Так что это и к лучшему.

— Вы хотите сказать, — пугающим тоном проговорил Альфред, медленно оборачиваясь к мастеру Брюсу, — что ваша семья жива?

— Да?

Тим переводил взгляд с одного из них на другого и казался до боли испуганным.

— Я понимаю, почему вы злитесь, но мы действительно не могли собрать дань в этом году, мы не хотели проявить неуважение...

Альфред смутно помнил, что дань от одного из городов не пришла в срок. Мастер  
Брюс полетел проверить, не подвергся ли город атаке, не чтобы потребовать золото — сокровищ, собранных родителями мастера Брюса, хватило бы на несколько человеческих жизней, даже если бы города не прислали им больше ни монетки.

Альфред видел это со всей ясностью: мастер Брюс никогда не был самым тактичным созданием, он сходу начал задавать вопросы, и кто-то, усмотрев в них лишнее, попытался задобрить разъяренного дракона. Кто-то предложил ему Тима.

И мастер Брюс забрал его.

— Что вы наделали?

Его голос сделался мертвенно-тихим, но мастер Брюс не выглядел пристыженным. Напротив, он раздувался от гнева.

— Они оставили его снаружи, — прошипел он. — Оставили на стене. На цепи, как собаку. На три дня. Кто знает, сколько бы это продолжалось, если бы я не прилетел в это время?

Это... меняло дело.

— Что именно произошло? — устало спросил Альфред, и в разговор вмешался Тим:

— Мы начали получать отчеты о появившемся в окрестностях василиске. Когда стало ясно, что он не обойдет город стороной, мы впали в отчаяние. Мы послали за ним рыцарей, но... — он беспомощно вздрогнул.

— И они думали, что я не приду, — мрачно сказал мастер Брюс.

Тим кивнул.

— Мы нарушили договор. Если бы у нас были деньги, мы бы прислали их, но... — его голос дрогнул, и он глубоко вдохнул, — год был не слишком удачным. Но, ладно... — он прикусил губу. — Я всегда... интересовался... Драконами, — он чуть крепче прижал к себе рюкзак. — Так что я собирал всю возможную информацию о вас, потому что вы обитаете ближе всего. И то, как вы разобрались с тем трикстером, действительно здорово, и... — кончики его ушей покраснели, и он заговорил быстрее. — Да. Люди давно знали про Дика и уже начали говорить о Джейсоне, и пара слухов о вашем поведении по отношению к ним позволила заключить, что... Ну, было легко догадаться, что они — ваше сокровище. Я подходил под тип, и это была моя идея, так что я вызвался сам.

— И его отец позволил ему, — проворчал мастер Брюс. — И позволил приковать его. Снаружи. В приближении зимы.

Тим слегка вздрогнул от напоминания.

— Они боялись, что я передумаю, когда вы подлетите, — тихо сказал он. — Вот и все.

Он неосознанно потер запястья, и Альфред ужаснулся, увидев, что они стерты едва ли не до мяса. Тим заметил направление его взгляда и попытался защититься:

— Я не испугался, — мягко сказал он, — и не пытался освободиться. Просто... металл по ночам становился очень холодным. Сложно было устроиться поудобнее.

— Хватит, — у Альфреда начинала болеть голова.

Тим быстро сменил тему:

— В любом случае, Брюс расправился с василиском и получил что-то в пополнение сокровища, город в безопасности, а отец может спокойно обзавестись новым наследником. Все в выигрыше, — он помолчал секунду. — Кроме василиска, я думаю.

Да, подумал Альфред, но что насчет тебя?

Внимание мастера Брюса привлекла другая часть этого пугающего высказывания.

— Кого-то. Кого-то нового, о ком можно заботиться, не что-то, — он мягко подтолкнул Тима своей огромной головой: — Почему бы тебе не встретиться с остальными? Я знаю, что они будут рады познакомится с кем-то новым.

Тим казался слегка смущенным, но он послушался.

Когда он скрылся, гнев мастера Брюса прорвался наружу:

— Они его не заслуживают, — прорычал он.

— Определенно, — со вздохом согласился Альфред. — Я полагаю, нам следует приложить усилия и создать для этого мальчика лучший дом.

— Мм, — юный мастер о чем-то мрачно задумался, и через долгую минуту Альфред отправился готовить ужин, зная, что это может затянуться на какое-то время.

Мастер Брюс остановил его.

— Альфред?

— Да, сир?

— Почему ты всегда думаешь, что я их похищаю?

В его тоне слышались болезненные нотки.

Технически, он именно это и делал, но...

— Если бы вы знали истории, в которые ваш отец встревал в юности, когда его стремление собрать сокровище впервые дало о себе знать, вы не задавали бы мне таких вопросов, — сухо ответил Альфред.

Мастер Брюс оживился.

— Правда?

— Это не оправдывает ничто из того, что вы могли задумать.

 

— Что это?

Другие мальчики восприняли его присутствие намного легче, чем Тим опасался.

Откровенно говоря, для него было облегчением только увидеть их вблизи: невредимых и выглядящих счастливыми, пусть и немного младше, чем он ожидал. Тим надеялся на это, но не был уверен. Истории о драконах, собирающих людей, не всегда... хорошо кончались.

В сравнении с тем, чего он боялся, легкое любопытство относительно того, что находилось в его ранце, было терпимым, но он все равно слегка покраснел, когда увидел, что Джейсон листает его альбом.

— Это... мои наброски. Думаю, Стефани удалось собрать и остальное...

Он зарылся в сумку и с торжеством вытащил мешочек с принадлежностями для рисования.

— Стефани, да? — с уверенной ухмылкой повторил Дик.

Жар бросился Тиму в лицо.

— Мы друзья, — мягко сказал он. — Она прокралась ко мне после того, как все было... решено. Хотела попробовать меня освободить, но... У нее бы не хватило денег, чтобы заставить стражников проигнорировать это.

— Тогда она хороший друг, — сказал Дик, заглядывая Джейсону через плечо. — Эй, это же она? Выглядит мило.

Когда Тим рассматривал возможность умереть в течение пары следующих дней, он не думал о смерти от смущения.

Джейсон продолжил листать альбом и дошел до того места, где Тим пытался изобразить что-то поинтереснее людей и предметов, которые окружали его каждый день.

Жар-птица — на самом деле, он видел ее однажды и рисовал по памяти, — крылатые кони вроде тех, которые стояли в конюшнях, василиск из тех разрозненных рапортов, которые они получали.

И драконы. Всегда драконы.

— Вау, — Джейсон выглядел по-настоящему впечатленным, и Тим не смог подавить короткую вспышку гордости:

— Мне приходилось основываться на том, что я видел в книгах, — признался он. — Теперь, посмотрев вблизи, я вижу, что допускал ошибки. Как вы думаете... Как вы думаете, Брюс позволит мне его нарисовать?

— Думаю, что разрешит без вопросов, — заверил Дик, приобнимая его за плечи. — Твои рисунки потрясающие. Эй! Нарисуешь и меня, если я научу тебя тройному сальто?

— Он тебя в любом случае научит, — уведомил Джейсон. — Не умеет держать себя в руках.

Дик состроил ему рожицу.

— Ничего, — быстро сказал Тим. — Но мне придётся постараться сделать это с первого раза. Осталось не так много места.

Бумага, возможно, кончится даже раньше графита.

— Эй, не волнуйся об этом. Брюс добудет тебе еще, — уверил Джейсон.

— Я не хочу причинять хлопот...

Джейсон фыркнул, и Дик принялся объяснять:

— Брюс знает, ну, умом, что людям не нужны сокровища. Но я уверен, что на каком-то эмоциональном, инстинктивном уровне он считает, что лишит нас чего-то, если не поможет собрать его. Поэтому у Джейсона собственная маленькая библиотека, а на моей полосе препятствий все больше акробатических штучек. Принадлежности для рисования не будут проблемой.

Тим не знал, что на это ответить.

Дик вскоре устал позволять Джейсону быть тем, кто задает темп просмотру картинок, поэтому вырвал альбом из его рук и принялся листать страницы самостоятельно. Он остановился на последней — набросок самого Тима и родителей, основанный больше на фантазиях, чем на реальности. Тим нарисовал их прямо перед тем, как предложил свой план.

Дик замер над ней.

— Что случилось? — тихо спросил он.

Тим не рассказал им всего. И, честно говоря, не хотел — не после того, как это расстроило Альфреда. Хотя бы не сегодня.

— Никто не будет по мне скучать, — уклончиво ответил он.

Может быть, Стефани будет. Но она легко с этим справится.

 

Когда мастер Брюс в четвертый раз приземлился, сжимая в когтях кого-то угрюмого, Альфред решил, что заслужил право на сомнения. Однако он сделал шаг вперед, не осуждая, но смиряясь с судьбой.

— И кто эта юная леди?

Она выскользнула из когтей мастера Брюса почти тотчас. Ее пальцы сжимались в кулаки, что было довольно говорящим признаком. Но Альфред почувствовал облегчение, когда увидел ее одежду, удобную и простую. Все еще не украденная принцесса, в таком случае. Сумка в ее руках говорила о том, что у нее было время собраться, даже...

— Где Тим? — требовательно проговорила она.

...или, возможно, она уже была в пути, когда ее поймали.

К счастью, ее вопрос быстро получил ответ. Мальчики, как оказалось, были достаточно близко для того, чтобы услышать, что мастер Брюс вернулся — в отличие от предыдущих случаев. Мастер Дик и мастер Джейсон выбежали навстречу, а мастер Тим чуть смущенно следовал на полшага позади.

— Брюс, ты вернулся!

Мастер Дик обрушился на лапу мастера Брюса и крепко ее обнял, мастер Джейсон уже карабкался на свой любимый насест на плече мастера Брюса, и сам мастер Брюс практически излучал довольство и облегчение. Его хвост, сильно выросший с тех пор, как началась вся эта история, потянулся обнять мастера Тима.

Однакона этот раз мастер Брюс не завладел вниманием мастера Тима полностью и безраздельно — мастер Тим смотрел, широко раскрыв рот, на девочку.

— Стефани?

— Ты жив! — радостно воскликнула та, бросаясь к нему и крепко обнимая.

Спустя полсекунды мастер Тим поднял руки и обнял ее с той же силой.

— Что случилось? Что ты здесь делаешь? Дело же не в каком-то новом чудовище?

Стефани наконец разжала руки и чуть отстранилась, выглядя трогательно застенчивой.

— Нет. Город в порядке. Дело в том, что я ничего не слышала о тебе и волновалась, но никто больше не собирался что-то делать... они, на самом деле, устроили твои похороны, ты можешь в это поверить?.. Так что я решила, что должна попытаться найти эту пещеру.

— ...и что дальше? — с сомнением уточнил мастер Тим, опуская взгляд на маленький, засунутый за ее пояс нож, которого Альфред до этого не замечал.

Стефани залилась краской.

— Попытался бы ты купить оружие на зарплату горничной.

— И вы собирались сразить дракона столовым ножом? — скептически уточнил Альфред.

Стефани прикусила губу.

— Я планировала проскользнуть мимо него, на самом деле. Пока он... — она резко указала на мастера Брюса, — не обнаружил меня на дороге, и не захотел уточнить, в порядке ли я.

— Точнее, я обнаружил человека, пытавшегося ее ограбить, — сухо сказал мастер Брюс. — К тому моменту, как я спикировал вниз, чтобы вмешаться, она разделалась с ним, несколько раз ударив камнем.

— Я... возможно, я забыла, что у меня есть нож.

Придется отучать ее от этого — Альфред не сразу поймал себя на этой мысли.

— И что думают о вашем маленьком приключении ваши родители?

Стефани скривилась.

— Отец проведет в тюрьме остаток жизни, и меня не волнует, что там он думает. А мама... — она сделала глубокий вдох и продолжила: — Чума все-таки добралась до нее два года назад.

— Она была лекарем в бедных районах, — тихо пояснил мастер Тим. — Стефани должна была пойти по ее стопам, но не смогла закончить обучение.

И стала горничной, закончил про себя Альфред. Возможно, именно у Дрейков — и с этого началась ее необычная дружба с мастером Тимом.

Удивительно сильная дружба, если она привела ее сюда. Что ставило следующий вопрос.

— И что вы планируете теперь, убедившись, что мастер Тим не нуждается ни в спасении, ни в отмщении?

— Я... Возможно, я не загадывала настолько далеко, — впервые Стефани казалась действительно неуверенной. — С такого ракурса... не думаю, что я смогу вернуться к своей работе. Возможно... Я наговорила лишнего.

— Она должна остаться здесь! — весело сказал Дик.

Мастер Брюс не смог притвориться, что удивлен этому предложению. Вместо этого, он выглядел весьма удовлетворенным. Можно было пойти дальше и предположить, что это — полное довольство собой.

Альфред бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд.

 

На самом деле, Стефани была не совсем уверена насчет этого, но она все еще слегка беспокоилась за Тима. И у нее не было лучших идей — так что она решила, что стоит хотя бы задержаться на пару дней.

Вечер, тем временем, принес новые вопросы.

— Где нам спать?

Она полагала, что сон в одной комнате с мальчиками не станет большой проблемой, с учетом того, что Тиму она доверяла, а двое других выглядели младше него, — но она хотела знать.

— Когда Брюса нет, мы все спим здесь, — сказал Тим, показывая ей угол одной из меньших пещер, больше всего похожий на огромное гнездо из пышных одеял. — Но когда он здесь, у нас есть кое-что получше.

Он улыбнулся и сунул ей в руки несколько одеял, прежде чем подхватить еще парочку для себя.

— Идем.

Он отвел ее обратно в главную пещеру, где сворачивался, собираясь спать, дракон — Брюс, напомнила она себе. Младший из мальчиков, Дик, уже занял место на его спине, а Джейсон сжался в клубок на его плече.

Тим уложил свои одеяла на свернутый хвост.

— Это удобнее, чем кажется, — заверил он. — И очень тепло.

Что хорошо в любое время года, на такой-то высоте, с беспокойством подумала Стефани. По пути сюда она пережила несколько ужасно холодных ночей.

Она с сомнением опустила свои одеяла рядом с Тимом. Лежать на них оказалось удобно — удобнее, чем она ожидала, — но и странно, и Стефани потянулась вперед и взяла Тима за руку. Просто чтобы быть уверенной, что она не скатится во сне. Или что-то в этом роде.

Секунду Тим совершенно не двигался, а потом крепко сжал ее ладонь в ответ.

— Я очень рад, что ты пришла, — прошептал он.

— Я очень рада, что ты не превратился в драконий навоз, — шепнула в ответ Стефани.

Тим фыркнул:

— Мы оба.

 

Их следующее пополнение, не было, как и мисс Стефани, полностью виной мастера Брюса. По большей части, все еще, но не полностью. В конце концов, все началось в его отсутствие.

Когда Альфред впервые заметил малую пропажу еды, он не стал б этом задумываться, списав на то, что кто-то из детей просто проголодался. Только когда мастер Брюс вернулся и немедленно напрягся от царящего в пещере запаха незваного гостя, Альфред понял, что у них начались проблемы.

Проблемы, которые проще было бы разрешить, если бы мастер Брюс не свернулся, рыча, вокруг детей. Или, по меньшей мере, если бы сам Альфред не оказался среди них.

— Мастер Брюс, — сказал он с раздражением, — Я согласен, что это, по большей части, тревожит, но, исходя из того, что злоумышленник украл только еду, обойдя стороной и золото, и детей, можно сказать, что мы имеем дело с не самой обычной ситуацией. Если бы нам хотели навредить, это бы уже произошло.

Потребовалось огорчительно много времени, но Альфред, в конце концов, смог его убедить, и мастер Брюс постепенно успокоился. И, кажется, в это время у него возникли какие-то мысли.

— Только еда, — проговорил он.

— Именно.

Глаза мастера Брюса вспыхнули.

— Возможно, время поставить ловушку.

 

Готовя ловушку, он учитывал множество вариантов. Какое-то мистическое существо, способное пробраться в пещеру незамеченным и задумавшее пакость. Один из членов Драконьей Стражи аль Гулов, собравшийся в "наказание" за оскорбление ранить тех, кто принадлежит ему, тех, кого он защищает, тех, кого он любит, тех, о ком он заботится..

От мысли об этом комок ярости в его груди становился жарче.

Брюс не ожидал, что это будет девочка. Юная. Маленькая. Если кто-то настолько маленький приходит, задумав причинить вред, то точно не по своей воле.

Она использовала сеть, в которую оказалась поймана, чтобы медленно приподняться. Темные глаза, широко распахнутые в смятении, смотрели на него из-за спутанной массы черных волос. Насколько он мог разглядеть через мех, в который девочка завернулась, она была даже тоньше, чем Джейсон в тот день, когда он нашел его.

Пропала только еда.

Он был мягче, чем намеревался быть:

— Кто ты?

В ответ девочка только издала мягкий, умоляющий звук и потянулась к еде, которая служила приманкой в ловушке.

— Через пару минут, — пообещал он.

Девочка снова издала этот звук, но...

Но звук не был бессмысленным, неожиданно осознал он. Он слышал его раньше — такой звук издавали, выпрашивая у родителей еду, щенки варгов.

Он изо всех сил постарался имитировать тот сигнал, который неоднократно слышал в годы засухи.

Позже. Позже.

Девочка уныло обмякла, но не издала умоляющего звука снова.

Она поняла.

Что с ней случилось? Где ее семья? Почему они не защитили девочку?

Он попытался воспроизвести тот долгий зов, который варги использовали, когда приближался чужак. И попытался снова, когда звук не вызвал в девочке ничего, кроме недоумения.

Кто ты? Из чьей ты стаи? Ты друг или враг?

Девочка обнажила горло и издала тихий, почти щенячий звук — друг, друг, маленький, безобидный! — прежде чем добавить пронзительное: "Кай", — сопровождающееся шипением.

Кажется, это было пределом его знаний — за исключением боевых криков, испуганных криков и криков умирающих. Он понятия не имел, что мог означать последний звук.

Если только...

Он поднял хвост, ткнул себя в грудь:

— Брюс, — и, легонько коснувшись ее, повторил этот звук.

Она повторила звук тоже и, похлопав по его хвосту, неловко сказала:

— Брюс.

Значит, этот звук был ее именем. Ка-айс. Кайс. Или, чтобы сделать ее имя легче для произношения, как детям пришлось сделать с его...

— Кэсс, — попытался он, снова ткнул ее хвостом в грудь.

— Кэсс, — согласилась она. — Кэсс, Брюс, — и снова издала умоляющий звук.

Несмотря на то, что она сказала, она не могла быть совершенно безвредной. Если ее вырастили варги, она должна была научиться сражаться, и сражаться жестоко. Придется внимательно следить за ней, когда она окажется рядом с другими — он не мог просто позволить ей вернуться в дикую природу. Она, очевидно, голодала, она была покрыта ссадинами, и она была просто... такой маленькой.

Он перерезал когтями сеть и бережно опустил Кэсс на пол. Она немедленно подскочила к еде и принялась набивать рот. Он лег перед выходом из пещеры, чтобы быть уверенным: она не сбежит, как только закончит, — и не сводил с нее глаз.

Такая маленькая. Такая драгоценная.

Он дохнул на нее теплом и почувствовал мгновенное облегчение, увидев, как тут же начинали затягиваться ее порезы — даже тот глубокий и красный, который мог оказаться гноящимся. Кэсс немедленно посмотрела наверх и издала звук, который он не мог расшифровать. Не дождавшись ответа, она попыталась снова, прежде чем неуверенно протянуть руку к его чешуе. Брюс потянулся навстречу прикосновению, и Кэсс издала счастливый звук, который, осознал он, был ему знаком.

Стая.

— Да, — прогрохотал он. Стая.

Теперь Кэсс станет частью его стаи, и он позаботится о ней лучше, чем члены ее предыдущей.

 

Альфред смирился с тем, что население пещеры периодически пополняется. Но, несмотря ни на что, он не ожидал, что когда-либо начнет скучать по тому, как мастер Брюс приносил человеческих детей.

До того момента, когда появился драконыш.

Подростка мастер Брюс мог бы попросту выставить вон, но этот был совсем детенышем. Невозможно было представить, чтобы он преодолел такое расстояние самостоятельно. Должно быть, кто-то принес его, а после он добрался до пещеры, прыгая и пытаясь планировать.

Альфред знал, что расстояние было значительным, поскольку, вкупе с редкой черной чешуей — в отца, — драконыш имел материнские, оглушительно-зеленые глаза. И как минимум часть ее нрава, к большому сожалению.

Это он осознал позднее.

Случившееся вначале включало детей, превративших урок мисс Барбары во всеобщую шуточную свалку, как будто они были щенками варгов, а не цивилизованными детьми — ладно, в основном цивилизованными детьми.

Случившееся вначале включало мастера Тимоти, оставившего драку, — он, все еще смеясь, поднял руки в жесте выхода из игры, чтобы отбежать в сторону и глотнуть воды из кувшина, оставленного Альфредом в другой стороне поляны, подальше от детской возни.

Именно в этот момент маленький черный драконыш спикировал с остававшейся в тени ветки и нетерпеливо вгрызся в его плечо.

Кажется, крик мастера Тима Альфред не смог бы забыть никогда.

Если бы все случилось не так неожиданно, мастер Тим, возможно, мог бы выиграть бой, но в тот момент у него не было пространства для маневра, а кровь хлестала из раны с пугающей скоростью. Альфред подался вперед, уже обнажив меч, без которого ни разу не покидал безопасных пещер.

Дети обернулись лишь на секунду позже и, издав хриплый, воинственный клич, бросились в атаку.

Если еще кто-то пострадает, мастер Брюс будет в ярости.

Альфред метнулся вперед, используя собственную массу, чтобы сбить драконыша ударом в плечо. Если только отвлечь его от мастера Тима. Только не допустить еще одного укуса — возможно, рокового...

Драконыш был достаточно легким для того, чтобы столкнуть его с места, но мастер Тим издал новый крик боли, когда по нему скользнули драконьи когти. Другие дети в мгновение оказались рядом, вонзая тренировочное оружие в крылья. Мисс Кэсс вгрызлась в уязвимую перепонку зубами, мисс Барбара метнулась вперед, надеясь поразить глаза...

Деревья вздрогнули от ужасного рыка. Мастер Брюс с грохотом упал на землю.

Все замерли.

Из его горла вырвался новый рык. Дети скатились с драконыша и быстро отступили.

— Что. Ты. Наделал?

Драконыш припал к земле.

— Я был голоден.

— И ты пытался съесть человека? И ты пытался отнять того, кто принадлежит мне? — мастер Брюс прижал драконыша к земле одной из когтистых лап и, удерживая его с пренебрежительной легкостью, повернулся к мастеру Тиму.

— Тим? — его тон заметно смягчился.

Дыхание мастера Тима сбилось до подрагивающих всхлипов. Куска его плеча просто...  
не было.

— Шшш. Все в порядке. Ты в порядке, — мастер Брюс произносил ласковые слова ровным, ритмичным тоном, сопровождая каждую фразу долгим горячим выдохом, замедляющим кровопотерю и стягивающим края раны. — Я прилетел так быстро, как смог, Тим. Я должен был спуститься с вами. Но теперь все в порядке. Такого больше не повторится. Ты в порядке.

Рана затянулась, но даже драконье дыхание не могло исправить все: мастер Тим по-прежнему был бледен от потери крови и памяти о боли. Но его дыхание выравнивалось.

— Вот так. Уже лучше, — мастер Брюс вытянул когтистую лапу, баюкая Тима возле своей груди. — Теперь ты будешь в порядке.

— Вы все исправили? — уточнила мисс Стефани.

— Насколько это возможно, — заверил ее Альфред. — Мисс Барбара, возможно, вам стоит проводить остальных обратно в пещеру.

Юная мисс — ради всего святого, как сложно было помнить, что он имеет дело со взрослой женщиной, пусть и выглядящей на несколько лет младше своего настоящего возраста, — кивнула и принялась направлять сопротивляющихся детей в сторону безопасной пещеры.

Мисс Кэсс отказалась уходить. Вместо этого она припала к земле, как не делала уже несколько месяцев, и угрожающе заворчала на детеныша, все еще томящегося в когтях мастера Брюса. Альфред вздохнул. Возможно, в том, что она останется, не будет вреда — пока мастер Брюс здесь и справляется с ситуацией.

Когда дети скрылись, мастер Брюс позволил детенышу приподняться настолько, чтобы тот мог посмотреть на него.

— Объясняй, — прорычал он.

Позднее Альфред решил, что в тот момент мастер Брюс уже все понял — с учетом его ума и того факта, что он так и не встряхнул детеныша за шкирку, вгоняя в него немного здравого смысла.

Детеныш отряхнулся от травы и попытался гордо выпрямиться.

— Я... — он выдохнул привычно грохочущий звук драконьего имени, — сын...

Следующее имя было таким же непроизносимым, но более знакомым. Любимая дочь клана аль Гулов. Альфред подозревал, что дети сократили бы ее имя к чему-то начинающемуся на "Т". Талия, возможно.

Следующая часть была, в любом случае, ближе к ответу:

— Мой предок состарился. Он желал подготовить меня к ритуалу, который сделал бы меня его следующим вместилищем, — драконыш слегка поник. — Моя мать, однако, сочла меня недостойным подобной чести и послала сюда.

Альфред весьма сомневался, что Талию мучил вопрос достоинства. Остатки совести, возможно. Или материнская любовь.

— Яйцо, — глаза мастера Брюса сузились до щелочек. — Она сказала мне, что яйцо разбилось.

— Она не хотела, — ответил, защищаясь, детеныш. — Предок не хотел, чтобы ты знал. Он боялся, что ты помешаешь ему достичь цели.

— И вместо этого она растила тебя в том мертвом царстве, — выплюнул мастер Брюс.  
— И научила убивать без необходимости.

Детеныш сжался, даже если хотел не подавать вида.

Мастер Брюс глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты останешься здесь, — это было одновременно утверждением и приказом, — ты больше никому не причинишь вреда. Ты искренне извинишься перед Тимом. И если твой предок покажется где-то поблизости, я разорву его на клочки.

 

Он не хотел сильнее досаждать отцу — предыдущая ошибка легла на него тяжким грузом, — так что, сворачиваясь перед отходом ко сну в основании его шеи, он не имел намерения спровоцировать конфликт.

— Это место Дика, — сказал один из человечков. Джейсон, возможно. Его челюсть была напряжена так, будто он был готов к бою. — Ты не можешь там спать.

Самый маленький, по-видимому, Дик, только задумчиво склонил голову.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Тогда я просто посплю на Зубастике.

И проворно полез на его спину!

"Бесчинство" было бы слабым определением этому! Стряхнуть с себя наглеца казалось соблазнительной идеей, но он чувствовал, как отец напрягся, и не желал его провоцировать.

Дик наклонился и похлопал ладонью по чешуе отца:

— Не волнуйся, завтра мы придумаем что-нибудь другое. Придумаем же, Зубастик?

— Не зови меня так.

— Но как-то же тебя звать надо, — ответил он. — Твое настоящее имя нам произнести не проще, чем имя Брюса.

Со стороны отцовского хвоста донесся сонный голос:

— Как пострадавший от его зубов, настаиваю на своем праве придумывать имя.

— Справедливо, — признал Дик. — Какие-то возражения?

— Да.

Судя по всему, никто из этих безмозглых детей не возражал, и он, к сожалению, оставался в меньшинстве.

— И каков твой вердикт, Тимми? — спросил Джейсон.

Тим молчал долгую секунду, прежде чем огласить:

— Дэмиен.

— Дэмиен? — переспросила лежащая возле него девочка. — У тебя была отличная возможность отомстить, и ты выбрал "Дэмиен"?

Но даже в темноте он... Дэмиен мог видеть, как ухмыляется Джейсон.

— О, я думаю, что "Дэмиен" — отличная месть. Потому что, спорить готов, Тим знает перевод.

Дэмиен не знал перевода. Но не собирался спрашивать. К счастью, другая девочка издала вопросительный звук, и ему не пришлось.

— Ручной, — самодовольно признался Тим. — Это означает "ручной".

Он легче перенес бы хихиканье других, если бы не чувствовал, как дрожит от смеха отец.

 

Что ж, после этого другим детям не удавалось заставить его волноваться. Дюк, Хелена, Кэрри — с ними, в конце концов, было достаточно просто.

Даже когда они задавали вопросы — как мастер Дюк.

 

— Ну, ты помнишь, как Джейсона похитили, и Брюс будто не в себе был, пока не вернул его?

Альфред прервал мытье посуды.

— Этот случай весьма непросто забыть.

Они вернули Джейсона достаточно быстро. С ним не случилось ничего, с чем бы не справилось драконье дыхание. Но, тем не менее, те дни были... тяжелыми.

— Как он переживет наши смерти?

— О, — облегченно вздохнул Альфред. В какой-то степени он опасался, что предыдущая фраза мастера Дюка была такой странной попыткой облегчить для него новость о новом похищении. Он вернулся к мытью тарелок. — Вы живете здесь два года. Ни разу не удивлялись возрасту мастера Дика?

Мастер Дюк нахмурился.

— Я заметил, что он не сильно вырос, если ты об этом.

— Совершенно не вырос, — подтвердил Альфред. — И вы замечали, что другие ведут себя так, будто он, несмотря на свой юный вид, старше их всех?

— У меня странное чувство насчет того, к чему ты ведешь.

Альфред криво улыбнулся.

— Драконье дыхание избавляет от многих вещей, мастер Дюк. Не от самой смерти, конечно, но и ее можно немного отсрочить.

— Немного? — осторожно переспросил мастер Дюк.

— Сколько мне лет, по-вашему?

— Ну, до этого я поставил бы на шестьдесят или семьдесят с чем-то. Сейчас... больше ста?

Альфред рассмеялся.

— Мальчик мой, — сказал он с улыбкой, — я с трудом вспоминаю то время, когда мне было сто.

 

Они не распространялись о том, где расположена пещера мастера Брюса. С одной стороны, это отсекало большую часть жадных до драконьего золота воров. С другой, к несчастью, иные разбойники не знали, каких мест избегать.

К несчастью для обеих сторон, на самом деле. Стоило изрядного беспокойства мастеру Брюсу и детям, и еще большего — преступникам.

В частности, когда эти преступники имели наглость подражать одному известному духу-трикстеру, которого мастер Брюс вышвырнул со своей территории в ходе впечатляющего кровопролития.

 

Выходило, что его первое путешествие за пределы Готэма станет последним еще до того, как город исчезнет из виду.

Терри несся по извилистой горной тропинке, понимая, что долго не продержится. Он мог иметь преимущество за счет юности, но теми, кто гнался за ним, двигала какая-то сумасшедшая сила. Которой, с учетом его везения, требовались жертвы: кровь глупых мальчишек, которые действительно думали повернуть свою жизнь. Магия и не такой странной бывает, верно?

Если бы он только смог найти подходящее для боя место до того, как откажут ноги...  
Ну, он все равно умрет страшной смертью, но хотя бы сохранит каплю самоуважения.  
И, возможно, ему даже хватит дыхания на последние слова вместо последних стонов.

Он различал открытую площадку немного выше по склону. Большую. Слишком большую для того, чтобы удержать бандитов. Но, по крайней мере, она могла быть целью...

Может быть, в глубине будет уже.

Если он зайдет настолько далеко.

Кто-то спрыгнул с камней над ним — спрыгнул и приземлился на скальный карниз прямо за его спиной, балансируя длинным посохом, сжатым в обеих руках. Терри мгновенно обернулся, вскидывая сжатые кулаки, но это был не один из бандитов. По крайней мере, он был одет иначе.

— Стойте! — крикнул незнакомец, и голос оказался достаточно властным для того, чтобы бандиты на самом деле замерли на полсекунды.

Затем они заметили то же, что и Терри: этот парень был совсем ребенком, даже на пару лет младше него, — и двинулись вперед, теперь медленно, обмениваясь тихими, но равномерно нарастающими смешками.

В этот момент лицо парня приобрело... опасное выражение.

— Последний шанс покинуть горы, — предупредил он, прокручивая в руках посох.

— Они не собираются останавливаться, — заметил Терри.

Парень, кажется, не собирался отступать, и Терри старался побыстрее восстановить дыхание, чтобы быть готовым к драке.

Улыбка главаря была неестественно широкой.

— Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь выкинуть нас из своих, — он презрительно усмехнулся, — гор, мелочь?

— Я не единственный, кто считает эти горы своими, — спокойно ответил мальчик. — Я думал, что вы об этом знаете.

Он издал пронзительный свист, и со скал над ними внезапно посыпались другие дети  
— идеально приземляющиеся и вооруженные. И, что важнее, с неба с раскалывающим воздух визгом спикировала пара молодых драконов.

И за ними тоже что-то двигалось. Что-то, одними шагами заставившее подпрыгнуть лежащие на тропинке камни и слегка содрогнуться — саму землю. Что-то, отбросившее на них длинную тень.

Терри осмелился быстро посмотреть назад и с усилием сглотнул. Парящие в небе молодые драконы неожиданно показались вполне решаемой проблемой.

Бандиты бросились бежать.

Благоразумно.

— Хелена, — скомандовал кошмарно большой дракон, и один из меньших помчался за бандитами, подгоняя их языками пламени.

— Вероятно, Барбаре все-таки придется сегодня проверить свои ловушки, — удовлетворенно сказал стоящий за ним парень.

Другой небольшой дракон — все познается в сравнении — приземлился перед ними.

— К слову о смене планов, — угрюмо сказал... он?

— Остальных еще не было на месте. Я импровизировал.

— Ты подверг себя бессмысленному риску. Глупо. Жертва могла протянуть еще немного.

Не то чтобы Терри нравилось такое именование. Он просто не был уверен, что готов спорить об этом с драконом. Может быть, после того, как он все-таки отдышится.

— Неужели я слышу в твоем голосе беспокойство, Дэмиен? — другой мальчишка ухмыльнулся дракону, и Терри подумал, что ему, возможно, стоит ускользнуть, пока они заняты друг другом.

На деле, стоило ему сделать шаг, как кошмарный дракон опустил на него взгляд и сказал:

— Значит, это из-за тебя джокеры изменили своим привычкам.

— Я не нарочно, поверьте мне. Почему бы вам не позволить мне просто убраться отсюда, и...

— Не с вашей раной, молодой человек, — мягко сказал старческий голос. Из тени дракона вышел пожилой мужчина. — Из-под вашего рукава вытекает кровь.

Терри совсем об этом забыл.

— И было бы нелишним дать вам напиться.

— Я возьму воду, — уступил он, — но после этого мне правда нужно будет идти. Я пытался отвлечь этих парней от моей подругии должен убедиться, что с ней все в порядке.

Ее ранили, и Терри вынужден был спрятать ее и бежать, надеясь увести джокеров как можно дальше. Если это не сработало...

— Если ты скажешь нам, где оставил ее, Дэмиен сможет проверить, — предложил большой дракон. — Он сможет быстро долететь до места и принести ее сюда, и, если она ранена, мы сможем помочь.

Он наклонился вперед и дохнул на Терри, и это было странно — до тех пор, пока Терри не понял, что его рука больше не болит.

И, ладно, возможно, эти ребята сумеют помочь. Теперь, слегка успокоившись и вдумавшись в происходящее, он вспомнил, что у Готэма было что-то вроде договора с драконом этих гор. Он защищал их и не ел людей, а город каждый год посылал к его пещере полные повозки... всякой всячины. Терри никогда особо не вникал в детали.

— Ладно, — согласился он. — Это очень поможет. Может, я даже успею вернуться к Мэтту до того, как закроются городские ворота.

Что-то в этой фразе заинтересовало дракона:

— Мэтт?

— Мой младший брат.

Не будет вреда, если он поделится этим, верно? Он волновался, в конце концов. Соседка пообещала присмотреть за Мэттом — пару дней до возвращения Терри, — но он не был уверен насчет того, что она сделает, когда срок истечет.

— А ваши родители за ним не следят?

Теперь дракон точно заинтересовался. Терри поморщился.

— Теперь это невозможно.

Один из ребят повыше — тот, что в плаще с красным капюшоном, — вышел вперед и обнял его за плечи.

— С этим покончено, — сказал он, — добро пожаловать в семью, парень. Надеюсь, твоя подруга не сирота? И что там насчет брата?


	2. Chapter 2

С того момента, как огромный черный дракон прогнал зукко, прошло несколько часов. Дик медленно выполз из своего убежища в обломках их повозки. Мама выбросила его наружу, и он, поймав удерживавший дощечки моста трос, висел на нем, пока падение не прекратилось...

Дик замер на месте, пережидая вспышку жуткого чувства падения. Обломки повозки давали убежище от зукко, но он не мог сидеть под ними вечно. Ему придется выбраться и найти остальных — они, должно быть, ранены, иначе его давно разыскали бы.

Дно ущелья усеивали яркие пятна ткани. Длинная часть разрушенного моста, спутавшись, лежала в грязи. Короткая подрагивала на ветру, и эти трепыхания были единственным движением.

Дик медленно шел сквозь обломки. Он остановился, когда добрался до родителей, — в падении их выбросило из повозки.

Больше никто не двигался.

Дик свернулся возле отца тесным клубочком. Изо рта вырывались короткие, сдавленные звуки, но он быстро зажал его рукой. Зукко все еще мог вернуться.

И если он вернется... Дик видел много смертей, пока их караван путешествовал с места на место. Он знал, что животные делают с трупами.

Почва на дне ущелья была рыхлой. Песчаной. У него не было никакого подходящего инструмента, но он мог хотя бы попытаться.

Он набрал в ладони — слишком маленькие— пару горстей грязи и решительно вылил ее... вниз. Он не мог думать конкретнее. Он должен был просто продолжать двигаться, продолжать работать. Не думать.

Короткие, сдавленные звуки все еще пытались вырваться наружу, и выдохи ощущались довольно забавно, но Дик только тянулся за новыми порциями грязи.

 

Разобравшись с зукко, он вернулся к ущелью. Требовалось хорошенько рассмотреть мост, чтобы дать князю ближайшего города толковый совет по поводу ремонта. Вид останков каравана на дне заставил его зарычать. Они шли по его территории, были под его защитой. Он должен был предотвратить это.

Тяжелые мысли прервала тень движения. Он слегка снизился.

Маленький мальчик медленно двигался вокруг двух тел побольше, медленно покрывая одно из них тонким слоем темной земли.

Ох.

Над телами его родителей высились две каменные пирамиды, сложенные его тогда еще слабыми когтями. Альфред все время был с ним, но он все еще чувствовал себя одиноким.

Он не мог оставить мальчика здесь. Не мог. Он мог... мог помочь ему с захоронением. Его когти сгребут пласты земли намного быстрее. Он принесет самых подходящих камней и обустроит захоронение каравана. Да. Так он и должен поступить.

Пространства как раз хватало для спуска, и он спикировал прямо к мальчику. Сказать было нечего. Он знал это — ничто не смогло бы помочь.

Услышав звук, с которым он приземлился, мальчик подпрыгнул, но не закричал. И, через секунду, вернулся на место, раскинув руки в защитном жесте над телами родителей. Глаза мальчика были широко распахнуты, все тело сотрясала дрожь, но он не двигался.

— Я их не трону, — мягко сказал он. — Если хочешь, я помогу.

Мальчик подпрыгнул снова, когда он заговорил, но после — медленно кивнул.

— Если нужно, я могу принести камни, — предложил он, и мальчик снова кивнул.

Он работал медленнее, чем мог. Мальчик нуждался в прощании, а он нуждался... в чем-то. Он не был уверен на этот счет. Очевидно, он не мог оставить мальчика в ущелье, но он не хотел относить его в другие места. Инстинкт требовал оставить мальчика возле себя, но он пока не понимал, почему это так важно.

Они похоронили родителей мальчика в одной могиле. Других он бережно собрал в когти и опустил во вторую, побольше.

По истечении часа мальчик с осторожностью поднял взгляд к вершине ущелья, и, в конце концов, он осознал, что происходит.

— Зукко больше не придет, — заверил он. — Я позаботился об этом.

Плечи мальчика слегка расслабились, и он вернулся к работе. На его исцарапанных руках была кровь, и его беспокоило, что мальчик так и не заговорил. Он продолжал тихонько дышать на мальчика, но, при том, что царапины зарастали, тот по-прежнему не говорил.

Когда работа была закончена, мальчик посмотрел вокруг с недоумением. Очевидно, он не представлял, что делать дальше. Ничего — у него был план.

— Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной? — предложил он. — Завтра мы сможем вернуться за всем, что тебе нужно.

Мальчик замешкался только на секунду, прежде чем кивнуть, и тревога в его груди слегка улеглась. Хорошо. Он не мог ничего исправить, но мог помочь.

Все, что захочет навредить этому мальчику, теперь будет иметь дело с ним.

 

Для протокола: Джейсон знал, что красть у дракона — плохая идея. У него просто не было хороших. Он давно не мог достать ничего другого и, оставаясь на холоде, рисковал не дожить до весенней оттепели.

Джейсон подошел к делу с умом. Проводил не первую ночь в обнимку с инструментом, отламывая небольшой кусок орнамента — он должен был уже отломаться!

Никто не ждал дракона еще неделю.

Так что затея была не так глупа, как могла бы показаться. Ему просто не повезло, что именно в этом году дракон впервые решил явитьсяпораньше.

Джейсон даже не осознавал, что дракон приближается, пока сверху не долетел неожиданный порыв ветра. И, подняв взгляд, он увидел кожистые крылья, поднимающиеся в последнем взмахе.

Он сглотнул, отступая. Может быть, дракон не заметит...

Дракон повернул к Джейсону голову. В темноте его невозможные глаза светились золотом.

— Привет?

Звук, вырвавшийся у Джейсона изо рта, точно не был писком.

— Привет, я просто... смотрел на новый карниз, очень милый, оставлю-ка тебя с ним наедине...

Джейсон отступал с каждым словом, но в темноте ошибся с направлением — он уперся спиной в каменную стену. Медная статуэтка выпала из его закоченевших пальцев и, прокатившись по булыжной мостовой, остановилась прямо перед драконом. Лунный свет отразился от нее.

Он — покойник.

Джейсон бросился бежать. Возможно, дракон не поймет, что это? Он никогда раньше не видел этот орнамент, и ему, как минимум, потребуется секунда...

Огромный чешуйчатый хвост изогнулся и обвился вокруг него, отрезая путь к отступлению.

Итак, Джейсон Тодд — убит драконом.

Стоит признать, впечатляет сильнее, чем унизительное "замерз до смерти". И, вместе с тем, обещает гораздо больше боли.

Не то чтобы ему давали выбор, вообще-то.

— Мне жаль! — поспешно воскликнул он. Может быть, дракон хотя бы убьет его быстро? — Я взял всего одну, остальные на месте, клянусь!

Дракон моргнул и посмотрел вниз, на маленькую статуэтку.

— Что ты... О. Это? — он бросил взгляд на карниз. — Эти совсем новые.

Он даже не заметил. Он остановил его по какой-то другой причине. Может быть, только потому, что Джейсон сглупил и попытался сбежать, и теперь — теперь он умрет просто потому, что не смог удержать рот на замке.

Фантастика.

 

Брюс признавал, что поступил импульсивно, остановив мальчика, но тот выглядел таким замерзшим. Его зубы стучали, даже когда он затараторил, пытаясь объясниться, а кожа сохранила слабый синеватый оттенок несмотря на то, что тепло драконьего хвоста все еще касалось мальчика.

И он был таким худым.

В пещере было так много еды. И, даже если самому Брюсу было сложно определить температуру, Дик никогда так не дрожал.

Очевидно, никто не заботился о мальчике должным образом.

И все же... Брюс должен был убедиться.

— И что твои родители думают о ночных прогулках и попытках обворовать дракона?

Лично он был весьма впечатлен этой отчаянной храбростью.

Мальчик напрягся, но, пожав плечами, ответил:

— Отца повесили за ограбление, а мама... Мама сильно болела.

Это была не вся история, но Брюс понимал. Слишком хорошо.

Конечно, Альфред прочел ему несколько лекций о том, что он не может начать похищать людей только потому, что ему повезло с Диком. Брюс понимал, но, если он заберет мальчика, это не будет кражей — никто не видел в нем сокровище-семью. И если оставить его здесь, он умрет.

Кроме того, Дик будет рад брату. Альфред говорил, что детям важно общаться со своим видом. Может быть, другой ребенок сократит необходимость в прогулках за пределами пещеры, которые трепали Брюсу нервы.

Все выиграют.

У него были дела в городе, но он прилетел слишком рано. Он мог просто вернуться.

Брюс крепче обвил мальчика хвостом и осторожно поднес его к когтям.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Джейсон, — осторожно сказал мальчик. — И ты же в курсе, что нельзя есть тех, кого знаешь по имени? Это просто неправильно.

— Я не собираюсь тебя есть, — дышать на него, да. Ему необходимо было убедиться, что Джейсон здоров и безопасен. — Я отнесу тебя домой.

 

Запястья Тима болели. Стоило бы перестать дергаться, но холодный металл врезался в кожу, и Тим с трудом справлялся с собой. Особенно когда руки начинали дрожать от приступа кашля.

Серый, слегка размытый рассвет наконец подступил — уже что-то. Вскоре должно было стать теплее, хотя бы настолько, чтобы скрыть то, как он дрожит под плащом.

Но то, что он едва дышал заложенной грудью, скрыть не помогло бы ничто.

Тим с трудом заставил себя подняться на ноги. Длина цепей позволяла сидеть возле стены — ему оставили возможность поспать, но эта милость оказалась бесполезной. Он не спал больше пары часов с тех пор, как придумал план.

От того, что он встал, тело сотряс до костей новый приступ кашля. Тим терял надежду на то, что болезнь пройдет прежде, чем дракон прилетит.

Может, безнадежно подумал он, может, есть шанс, что болезнь сыграет им на руку. Джейсон жил на улицах, когда его забрали, так что он наверняка не был здоров, а Дик пережил нападение зукко. Может быть, дракон выбирает тех, кого слегка потрепало, как реставратор, который находит радость в возвращении прежнего великолепия старым вещам.

С той же вероятностью он, рассмотрев состояние Тима, обидится на то, что ему попытались подсунуть испорченную вещь. Тим не знал, что им тогда делать.

В колени уперлась кожаная сумка, которую принесла ему Стефани, и Тим почувствовал уголки книги, которую она в нее засунула.

Может быть, болезнь не имеет значения. Несколько веков назад на юге жил дракон, который собирал привлекательных людей и убивал их, желая вечно наслаждаться их красотой. Другой собирал кости и заживо разделывал людей, чтобы...

Тим выбросил книгу из головы и успокоил дыхание. Джейсон и Дик все еще были живы.

Что не означало, что они счастливы. К тому же, дракон мог не прилететь, или решить, что он не подходит, и просто перекусить им, чтобы путешествие не прошло даром.

"Ради города, — напомнил себе Тим. — Ради людей". Это его долг, и он не изменит ему. Не то чтобы он мог, даже если бы захотел — цепи об этом позаботились.

Пусть только дракон не подумает, что он испорчен.

Если бы мама была жива, ей хватило бы здравомыслия не держать его у стены до прилета дракона. К тому же, если бы она была жива, город, в первую очередь, не оказался бы с такой ситуации. Она, казалось, обладала даром выжимать золото из пыли.

Но мама умерла, и для другого плана было поздно. Этот сработает. Все будет хорошо.

Примерно в этот момент начался дождь.

 

Тим не знал, сколько продолжался дождь, прежде чем он сдался и свернулся в жалкий комочек. Ничто не защищало его от дождя, и он мог только склонить голову и поднять плечи, пока ледяная вода стекала по спине.

Потрясающе.

Кашля это не уменьшило, и, исходя из того, как все вокруг затуманилось, Тим медленно пришел к выводу, что у него могла развиться лихорадка.

Если подумать, в лихорадке он хотя бы согреется.

Он с трудом заметил, что стражники начали двигаться, и не смог собраться с силами, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело. Неожиданно налетевший ветер утих так же быстро, как поднялся, так что он не стал волноваться. Он не мог собраться с силами ни для чего, пока дождь неожиданно не прекратился. Тим по-прежнему слышал его, но капли больше не падали.

С секунду он бессмысленно пялился вперед — прежде чем решиться посмотреть вверх.

Над ним распростерлось, защищая, огромное черное крыло.

Ох.

Горячая волна захлестнула его, и он встретил тепло с благодарностью. Оно не исчезало, оно задержалось в нем, и, может быть, это было игрой воображения, но Тиму показалось, что дышать стало чуточке легче, а в голове точно прояснилось.

Драконье дыхание.

Он обернулся, чтобы как следует посмотреть на дракона, но тот уже поднял голову, обращаясь к стражникам:

— Что здесь происходит?

Тиму дракон не показался счастливым.

И стражники, видимо, согласились с его оценкой.

— М-м-мальчик, — вдавил один из них.

— Я вижу мальчика, — огрызнулся дракон. — Я не вижу ни единого оправдания для того, чтобы так его наказывать, — крыло слегка опустилось, прикрывая Тима.

— Это не наказание, — поспешил объяснить один из старших стражников. — Мы послали гонца к князю Дрейку, и если вы немного подождете, он сможет все объяснить.

— Я не настроен ждать.

Дракон становился все злее, и Тим не мог рисковать, позволяя ему направить гнев на кого-то другого.

— Василиск, — сказал он. И повторил, переведя дыхание, чтобы говорить громче, и надеясь не сорваться в приступ кашля. — Дело в василиске.

Дракон немедленно повернулся к нему, и его голос был заметно мягче, когда он заговорил:

— И это какой-то план, как справиться с ним, зашедший слишком далеко?

Вроде того.

— Мы не можем его убить, — пояснил Тим. — Вы нам нужны. Но мы не можем заплатить дань. Пытались...

Было важно, чтобы дракон понял, но кашель вырвался из груди прежде, чем он закончил объяснять.

— Все хорошо, — сказал дракон. Тепло драконьего дыхания омывало Тима, облегчая кашель. — Все хорошо. Я им займусь.

Тим расслабился, прижимаясь к каменной стене.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

— Но как это привело тебя сюда?

— Мы не могли расплатиться золотом, — напомнил Тим. — Но ходят... слухи, — он снова закашлялся, но на этот раз приступ был намного легче. — Слухи, что вас интересуют дети.

Конкретный тип детей, несмотря на то, что двоих, на самом деле, было недостаточно для определения паттерна. Тим просто радовался, что соответствует ему — что им не пришлось выяснять.

Но он сказал что-то неправильное, потому что дракон снова разозлился:

— Значит, они оторвали тебя от твоей семьи, чтобы принести в жертву.

Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на стражников.

— Это был его план, — закричал один из них. — Клянемся! Князь Дрейк подтвердит!

— Да, — подтвердил Тим. — Мой отец... согласился.

От этого не должно было стать больно — глупо предлагать план и чувствовать боль от того, что отец не отверг его. Согласие было знаком уважения, а не попыткой от него избавиться. Тим знал.

— Он согласился, — в голосе дракона появилось что-то действительно жуткое, и Тиму понадобилась вся его храбрость, чтобы не вжаться в камни стены. Дела могут обернуться так скверно, и это будет только его вина. Это был его план, и он должен заставить его сработать. — Цепи не слишком согласуются с этой версией.

Тим слегка склонил голову от стыда. Если бы только он доказал отцу, что достаточно храбр для этого...

— Я вызвался, — настойчиво повторил он. — Они просто побоялись, что я передумаю.

Дракон зарычал.

— Князь... Князь Дрейк почти здесь, — отчитался один из стражей. Он ткнул дрожащим пальцем в сторону лестницы, откуда торопливо приближалась толпа придворных.

— Хорошо, — прорычал дракон. — Освободите мальчика из цепей, и мы с князем поговорим.

 

Несмотря на продолжающиеся намеки Альфреда, Брюс четко понимал, что не может просто красть людей у их сокровища-семьи.

Он слишком хорошо помнил чувство, пришедшее, когда Талия рассказала, что случилось с их яйцом. Он не обрек бы никого на такое.

Иногда, стоило признать, Брюс чувствовал соблазн, но он мог себя контролировать. Откровенно предложенный ребенок лишал этого самоконтроля, но он мог бы сдержаться. Мог бы.

Если бы не сам князь.

Он наконец прибыл, в сопровождении свиты, с заранее подготовленной речью, полной цветистых извинений и повторяющей объяснения мальчика.

Единственной важной вещью, которую Брюс нашел в ней, было его имя. Тимоти. Или, скорее, Тим.

Чего он не мог найти, так это удовлетворительного объяснения тому, как князь мог рассматривать возможность последовать плану Тима — не говоря у же о том, как он мог зайти настолько далеко.

Защищать земли необходимо. Жертвовать ради этого золотыми сокровищами похвально. Книжными сокровищами, съедобными, даже драгоценными животными — но семьей?

Если ты способен отдать сокровище-семью, ты его не заслуживаешь.

Если бы князь не отводил взгляда от сына, пока говорил, Брюс смог бы заставить себя улететь. Или если бы он не мог смотреть. Но вместо этого князь время от времени бросал на Тима извиняющиеся взгляды, и от такого бедного выражения эмоций Брюс злился только сильнее.

Он знал, как ценить сокровище-семью, как дорожить детьми.

Тим был его.

 

На второй неделе своего путешествия Стефани признала, что, возможно, не так уж хорошо продумала свой план. Все казалось таким простым, когда она вылетела из города, но теперь...

Ну, в городе не было воина, способного справиться с василиском, но дракон совершил это с легкостью, и Стефани не нравилось, как это иллюстрирует ее шансы выстоять в битве, если он поймает ее.

Но она не могла просто бросить Тима. Даже если было... поздно... она сможет хотя бы похоронить его как подобает.

Конечно, ей придется унести тело на достаточное расстояние от пещеры, чтобы сделать это, так что ее может ждать...

Стефани постаралась выбросить эти мысли из головы. Тим будет в порядке. Она будет в порядке. Все будет как нужно.

Она выразительно пнула камень. Он проскакал по утоптанной грунтовой дороге и остановился у подножья холма, на который Стефани только что поднялась.

Точнее говоря, он остановился возле ботинка... мужчины.

Мужчины, выглядевшего довольно опасным.

Стефани наклонилась и подняла еще один камень. 

 

Брюс с тяжелым ударом приземлился возле потерявшего сознание мужчины и осторожно тронул когтем его кровоточащее лицо.

— Впечатляет.

Девочка издала какой-то звук, могущий выражать согласие, а потом что-то ударилось в его морду. Брюс посмотрел на землю: камень упал ему прямо под лапу, — и снова перевел взгляд на девочку.

— Ты только что бросила в меня камень?

Та опустила руку.

— ...рефлекс?

Брюс насмешливо фыркнул и склонился ближе к ней.

— Ты ранена?

— Нет, я в порядке, — ее голос все еще был слегка слишком высоким, и Брюс на всякий случай коротко дохнул на нее.

— Зачем ты путешествуешь через эти земли одна?

Девочка скрестила руки.

— Я могу путешествовать одна, если я хочу.

— Можешь, — согласился Брюс. Это было храбростью на грани с безрассудством, но она могла. — Но, с учетом того, что так не поступают даже самые закаленные воины, я полагаю, что у тебя есть какая-то цель.

Она прикусила губу.

— Я кое-кого ищу.

Храбрая и преданная. Дику она понравится...

Брюс остановил самого себя, пока эта мысль не вышла из-под контроля. Подумай, как отреагирует Альфред, сказал он самому себе.

— Кого именно?

— Я уверена, что у тебя есть дела поважнее, чем помогать мне, — она увиливала от ответа.

— Поиск людей важен, — мягко ответил он. Его взгляд остановился на гербе, вышитом на ее платье, похожем на форму горничной. Но дело было не в этом. — Ты из города Тима!

Это все еще не было ответом, и ему придется объяснить — нет, девочка залилась краской и сделала осторожный шаг назад.

— Ты ищешь Тима,

Девочка выпятила подбородок.

— Что если и так?

Ее голос, несмотря на все старания, слегка подрагивал.

Это было прекрасно. Он слышал, как Тим говорил о девочке по имени Стефани.  
Должно быть, это она. Он может отнести ее в пещеру, и другие уговорят ее остаться. Даже Альфред не сможет против этого возразить.

— Тогда я счастлив сказать, что в точности знаю, где он. Могу я тебя подвезти?

Когда Стефани неуверенно кивнула, Брюс подумал с самодовольством: это отличный план.


End file.
